A programmable logic device (PLD), such as a field programmable gate array (FPGA), is generally an integrated circuit (IC) that includes programmable logic. The programmable logic can be in a region of the IC, such as a programmable logic region. A programmable logic region of an IC may also be referred to as a fabric within the IC. The programmable logic region can be programmable to be configured to implement various logic functions, applications, or kernels. The logic functions, etc., can be performed on signals received by the programmable logic region from some circuit outside of the programmable logic region, and can generate signals to be transmitted from the programmable logic region to some circuit outside of the programmable logic region. In some instances, the architecture of the programmable logic region can create challenges for routing signals to and from the programmable logic region.